


A dream

by pokeranger21



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeranger21/pseuds/pokeranger21
Summary: Written for FABWEEK5 scott. Prompt : a dream
Kudos: 4





	A dream

It was dark, everywhere he turned, he saw darkness. he took a step forward, his footsteps echoing all around him. breathing heavily he slowly walked. trying to find a way out. find his brothers. suddenly he saw something in front of him, he ran forward up, but then suddenly to his knees when he saw that Virgil was lying lifeless in front of him. DEAD. His little brother dead. He could feel the tears prickling in his eyes but refused to let them fall. Turning his head he saw more lumps all around him. Suddenly he realized that it was his brothers and kayo. All dead and lifeless. The tears came again and this time he let them flow freely, suddenly he heard an evil laugh and the hood's voice saying "only one Tracy left" before he heard the sound of a gun being fired.

Scott shot up suddenly, sweat pouring down his face and gasping for breath. Looking around he saw that he was still in his room. Bring up a holographic map of the island, he could still see the 6 flashing dots of his family. He stood up anyway and checked each bedroom. Checking to make sure they were all still breathing. Still alive. Walking into the lounge he sat in his father's chair and sighed heavily. It was just a dream.


End file.
